Nothing Will Last Forever
by Tiger V
Summary: ~~YAOI WARNING~~ Duo thinks about the one he loves and what happened between them.


I'm writing a Gundam Wing fic!  AHHHHHH!!!!  I didn't think I could do it!  For the last year or so all I've been able to write is Taito and Daiken stuff!  And now I wrote a GW fic!  Save me someone!   Yay, but anyways this may suck big time since I have had a HUGE writers block for the last month or so.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing okay?  I'm just nothing more than a over obsessed, fanfic writing fangirl. 

Nothing will ever last forever.  In the end it will all go away.  Even love, the thing people say will last forever does die out over time.  Yet I was foolish to believe that it would.  

I was Shinagami for crying out loud, I had no use for that thing called love.  It wasn't necessary in my life.  That was what I always have told myself.  I guess it was because I everyone I had always cared about ended up dead.  Everyone at the Maxwell church, Solo, everyone, they all ended up dieing.

But then it happened to me.  

I fell in love.

At first I cursed myself for it every night.  How could I have done it?  I was Shinagami!  Shinagami didn't fall in love!  How could I?

I tried to forget about it.  But that only made the feeling stronger.  

So finally I told him, yeah it's a male.  I was so scared, scared of what he would think, what he would say, how he would react.  

I was so prepared for the worst, but the exact opposite happened.  He told me that he liked me back and then he… he.. kissed me!  It was a day that I will never forget, never.

I was in heaven every minute that we were together, it was truly in heaven.   It was the best time of my life.  Every moment with him was special.

After the first night we made love, it was truly special.  It was also the first time he told me that he loved me.  

His exact quotes were,  " I love you and I will forever."

I truly thought that what he was saying was true, that he would actually love me forever.  

I was so stupid to believe him though.  Nothing will last forever, all things must came to an end in time.  

Just like his love for me, it died.  I only wish that it had lasted a bit longer thought.  

Because I was going to ask him to marry me. 

 I had everything ready, the ring, time and the place al ready.  All I need was for his answer.

That night though, something went wrong with my plan, horribly wrong.  

As I was preparing to ask him, then he broke my heart.

"Duo, I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore.  I want to break up, I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm in love with Trowa now."

I didn't know what to say, how could I?  The one I love just rejected me.  I wasn't thinking, my brain wasn't working right.  All I was able to nod. Then I ran, I ran as far away from him, as far as I could.  All the way the tears fell from my face.  

Its been awhile now, since he left me.  Its now dark out, I'm sitting by the window. There is not a single soul around me, so I let the tears come.   I am watching the moon move across the sky, thinking about 'him'.  

I still love him, with all my heart.  I still want to be with him, forever.  But nothing will ever last forever. 

I saw him with Trowa today, they look so nice together.  So cute, and he is happy, so much happier than he was with me.  Part of me still hates Trowa, but part of me is happy for him, happy that he could be with someone who truly loves him.

I the tears are still flowing, I doubt that they'll stop soon.  

I know it is time to let him go now, time to move on with my life.

I know that is true, but I can't.  Not yet at least.

So until then I will continue crying and contuine to love him for afar.

"I love you Heero," I whisper into the night. 

With that said I crawl into my bed and wait for tomorrow to come.

So did ya likey?  I can't believe I just wrote a GW 2x1 fic!  Writing Taito is one thing but I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THIS!!!  Oh by the way. Sorry if the ending sucks.  I couldn't think of a good way to end it!  And I would like to thank my beloved fiancées Ami-chan and Michi-chan, since they are the one's who got me liking this couple.  You guys are truly evil I tell you.

Please review!  I will love you forever if you so!  Oh by the way for all those 'I don't like yaoi types' go right ahead and flame me!  I love to play with fire!  


End file.
